Crash Landing
by italianangel38
Summary: Michael gets the one thing he was forever searching for in life- his family. Tess sees something no one else does, leading her to be curious about Rachel's motives.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, I own my character only, no one else unfortunately lol please R&R in here or by email. I want to hear what everyone thinks Thanx!  
  
  
"Yea so what movie are we going to see tonight?" Michael asks Maria who is sitting next to him in the back seat along with Max and Liz in the front of the Jeep.  
  
"How bout-" Maria starts  
  
"No chick flicks" Michael interrupts  
  
Maria makes a face then sits back "Fine, then what do you want to see?"  
  
"How about 'The One'?" Max suggests  
  
"I don't care what we see." Liz announces "I am just so glad to be off from work."  
  
"OK so then-" Michael starts to say when he feels his body slam right into Max's seat, feeling Maria's body do the same into Liz's seat. "What the hell was that?" Michael demands  
  
"Ohhh." Max groans rubbing his head, where he hit it on the steering wheel. "You guys OK?" He asks turning around  
  
"Yea, what happened." Maria asks  
  
"I hit a car." Max answers  
  
"She came out of no where" Liz adds "Seriously"  
  
Maria looks over to the small VW Bug they hit "Looks like you did a number on the girl and then car, I hope you have good insurance Max" She jokes  
  
"I think she's unconscious" Liz says taking off her seatbelt.  
  
They look over and see the girl slummed over in her seat. "Let's go over there" Max says getting out of the car.  
  
"Guess we can forget about the movie" Michael mumbles under his breath  
  
"Hey what happens if you know she doesn't I mean-" Maria stumbles over the words  
  
Everyone looks at each other, then Liz half whispers "Look she's moving"  
  
They pause as they watch her look herself over for injuries, she wipes her hand over her face and the blood disappears.   
  
"Hey" Max taps on the window.   
  
The girl jumps, then opens the door and climb out, "Hi, I'm sorry I wasn't watching I was really tired and I must a spaced out or blacked out a minute, next thing I knew your car was right there. Oh I won't sue or anything, it's probably my fault anyway. By the way I'm Rachel"  
  
"I'm Max, and this is Liz, Maria and Michael" Max says gesturing  
  
"Hi" She smiles and gets out of the car, with a little of a struggle.  
  
"You OK?" Liz asks  
  
"Yea, I think I am"  
  
"What happened to the blood on your head?" Maria asks  
  
"What?" Rachel asks confused  
  
"Well you had blood on your head and you wiped it and it was gone but there isn't any blood on your hand or anywhere and there isn't even a cut on your head." Maria explains  
  
"I don't know what your talking about" Rachel answers slowly  
  
"So why are you in Roswell" Liz jumps in not wanting any trouble.  
  
"What? Oh I just moved here."   
  
"You just moved here yourself or with your family you mean?" Michael asks  
  
"No, just me. I don't have any family"  
  
"So why Roswell? You have a thing for aliens?" Michael jokes  
  
"Something like that." She answers simply  
  
"So where are you staying?" Maria asks  
  
"My car tonight, I can't move into my place -yet" She answers  
  
"You have a place out here already?" Liz asks  
  
"Well no, I have to look for one, but I will" Rachel laughs at herself "Good plan right?"  
  
"How old are you?" Max asks  
  
"17, I'm in my senior year, I'm going to go to West Roswell High" Rachel answers  
  
"Same as us" Liz smiles  
  
"Hey why don't you stay with me tonight, my mom is out of town and we at least owe it to you a place to stay I mean" Maria offers  
  
Rachel thinks about it for a minute then accepts the offer. Max and Michael jump start her car and she follows them back to Maria's house.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay here" Rachel says that night from her cot on Maria's floor  
  
"No problem, like I said we owed it to you."  
  
"Still thanks"  
  
"Welcome, so why did you move out here"  
  
"I needed to find some answers"  
  
"What kind of answers?"  
  
"Family kind of answers. I was basically an orphan my whole life, they found me out here, so I have no idea who I am."  
  
"Where did you live?"  
  
"I lived out in New York, a family wanted a kid out there, but they didn't after a while."  
  
"Why not?" Maria asks confused  
  
"Well I guess it was because they didn't want a dumb 6 year old."  
  
"I don't get it." Maria says  
  
"I was literally found, couldn't read, write, talk, I caught on quick though, I was put in foster home to foster I caught on from the other kids almost immediately"  
  
"Whoa this is like so Deja Vu" Maria mutters under her breath "So what's your last name"  
  
"Well my last name is Vedrai, but it's the last name of my adoptive parents, even though it was short lived, I needed a last name so it stuck. That's why I came out here, I want to figure out my history, find out my real last name…you know?"  
  
"Yea I understand, I would probably do the same thing if I were you. Do you have any idea where to start?"   
  
"City hall, the library, I don't know."  
  
"Hey how did you know you were born here? Did someone tell you?"  
  
"Actually I remember like everything. It's really weird."  
  
"Well what do you remember….?" Maria asks carefully  
  
"I was in the desert and there were other kids, and a man came after a while. And then there was another man." She opens her eyes "I sound crazy I know."  
  
"Not as crazy as you would think." Maria answers "So why did you decide to move out here now, and never before?"  
  
"For one, I couldn't get emancipated until now, and things started to get crazy there. I didn't feel safe anymore."  
  
"Why didn't you?" Maria presses  
  
Rachel rubs her arm carefully "It's hard to explain but my friend Ava told me to get out. She was the only one I trusted even remotely there so I left."  
  
"Does your arm hurt?" Maria asks looking at Rachel  
  
"Yea it does, I think it might be fractured or something." Rachel answers  
  
"We'll get someone to look at it tomorrow." Maria promises  
  
"Thanks, I don't want to be rude or anything but-"  
  
"You've had a long day and you're really tired?" Maria supplies  
  
"Yes" She answers   
  
"OK then Good- Night"  
  
"Night" Rachel answers   
  
Maria turns off the light. But doesn't go to sleep, instead she lays there thinking about everything that happened. She hears Rachel moving around, so she rolls over to see what's going on. She sees Rachel holding her hand to her arm, when her hand started to glow. Maria convinced herself she was dreaming….but she couldn't be sure…this was Roswell after all.   
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
"Hey" Liz says as Maria walk into the Crashdown followed by Rachel. Max, Isabel, Alex and Michael are there.  
  
"Alex, Isabel this is Rachel" Liz introduces them  
  
"Hi" Rachel says brightly  
  
"Looks like someone got a good sleep" Michael jokes  
  
"You hungry?" Liz asks  
  
"No, but coffee would be nice" Rachel answers  
  
"Sure" Liz goes and brings out a cup of coffee, along with one for Maria   
  
Rachel takes the sugar and starts to put in it.  
  
"Hey you put as much sugar in there as Isabel does, I never thought I'd see the day for someone to match it" Alex jokes.  
  
Maria feels a little dizzy as another feeling of Deja Vu comes over her. "Liz can I talk to you inside a minute?"  
  
They disappear behind the swinging door and go to the back.  
  
Kyle and Tess come into the crashdown just then.  
  
"Kyle, Tess this is Rachel, she just moved here. Rachel this is Kyle and Tess" Max introduces them.  
  
"Hi" She says looking at Kyle then at Tess  
  
"Hey" Kyle replies along with Tess, then he sits down next to Rachel. "So you just moved here?"  
  
"Yup" She nods   
  
"Well maybe when you get all settled in and everything we can go see a-" Kyle is interrupted by Liz and Maria coming back.  
  
"How is your arm today?" Liz asks "It looked like you hurt it yesterday"  
  
Rachel looks alarmed as she glances quickly as Maria. "It hurts, but not too much, don't think it's your fault or anything, it was mine."  
  
Alex looks between Maria and Liz "What are you two up too?"   
  
"Nothing" They answer together slightly alarmed  
  
"That's the worst kind of thing" Alex groans jokingly  
  
"Can I talk to you two- alone?" Rachel asks suddenly  
  
"Sure" Liz leads the way into the back room and shuts the door behind them.  
  
"Kyle were you going to ask her out?" Tess asks incredulously   
  
"No of course not" He defends himself  
  
Alex chokes on his coffee to keep from laughing.  
  
"OK so maybe I was, but there was something about her"  
  
"You mean other then the fact that she knows nothing about you, so she has no opinion of you yet?" Isabel asks innocently   
  
Kyle scowls "Laugh it up"  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
"Listen I don't know what you think or you saw or-" Rachel starts once in the back with Liz and Maria  
  
"I saw a lot that doesn't add up, but it also does add up, but it doesn't make sense" Maria says  
  
Rachel sits down on the couch, "Which parts make sense?" She sighs  
  
"Well some of things you were talking about, the kids, New York, Ava, the desert, your arm, the blood, the sugar. They all add up but I don't know why they add up for you."  
  
  
"Nothing you guys would understand" Rachel says sullenly  
  
"Try us" Maria challenges  
  
Rachel closes her eyes a minute considering what to do. "I couldn't explain even if I tried." She answers   
  
"OK…." Liz answers, and grabs a pin "I know I must sound crazy now, but…." She takes Rachel's hand and pricks her, then leads Maria and Rachel upstairs. "Wipe the blood here." Liz instructs "Maria you do the same here."   
  
Liz sets everything up, then shows them Maria's blood. Through the microscope. Then Rachel's.   
  
Rachel gasps "How did you know there would be a difference?"  
  
"We know a lot more about this then you'd think." Maria laughs  
  
"And you guys aren't all freaked out or anything?" Rachel asks  
  
"No, we were freaked out, when we found out about the first aliens but ever since then we just keep meeting up with more, so it's not much of a surprise anymore." Liz answers  
  
"Wait, I'm not an alien." Rachel says seriously  
  
Liz and Maria look stricken "You're not?" Liz whispers  
  
Rachel smiles "Yea I am, I just thought we needed to lighten the mood."  
  
"You're horrible!" Maria exclaims throwing a pillow at her.  
  
"So do you know your whole history?" Liz asks  
  
"Hardly, I know we crashed here in the desert, there were 4 other kids, three left together, leaving me with a girl. Then two guys came, I think they were fighting, one of them grabbed the girl the other grabbed me, then I was in New York."  
  
"What happened to the guy that grabbed you?" Liz asks intrigued  
  
"He left me in New York, with some people he knew, told them to get to me to talk, and stuff, that he'd be back soon, he never came back though, so I was adopted by them momentarily but they didn't want a dumb kid."  
  
"Did you have any family? How did you know who you were? How did you figure it out?" Liz rambles on  
  
"I did have family, a brother, a twin actually which is why I'm like this big secret, twins are so rare, even more so then siblings. I figured it out, that I was different I mean, when I got mad things would break, and the workers would always be telling me to control my anger, I tried to and I realized I could do things. I met some other aliens there, they didn't use their power for good though. Didn't care about anyone but themselves, so first chance I got I bolted."  
  
"So last night in the car you healed the cut on your head and your arm at night?" Maria asks  
  
"The cut yea, cause it was so small. I tried to heal my arm, but I couldn't, I have powers and all I'm not very good. " Rachel answers  
  
Max walks in the room with Alex "What are you guys doing, aren't you guys supposed to be working?  
  
"We have the day off." Maria answers  
  
"So what are you up to? And don't lie I can see it on your faces" Alex asks  
  
"Max, sit this is kind of hard to explain so I'll, I'll……." Liz starts  
  
"Show him" Maria finishes grabbing Max's hand. "Look"   
  
"So what? You guys working on a science experiment or something." Max asks  
  
"Now look" Liz switches the slides putting Rachel's in instead.  
  
"Whose is this?" Max demands  
  
"Rachel's" Liz answers   
  
"Is this some sort of joke?" Max asks crossly  
  
"What's a joke?- crap!" Alex exclaims looking into the microscope  
  
"Max she's one of you." Liz says in an excited hushed voice.  
  
"What? How? It can't be-" Alex stutters  
  
"All very good questions Alex, they'll get answered in due time." Maria coaxes  
  
"How did we not know?" Max asks  
  
"We don't know." Liz answers  
  
"Wait how does she fit in with your alien puzzle?" Alex asks  
  
Liz looks at Maria for help in saying this. "What is it?" Max asks  
  
"Rachel is, well she's Michael's sister, twin to be exact, they were in the same little compartment thing or whatever you guys call them." Maria answers   
  
Max sits down on the bed taking this all in.   
  
"Hey guys." Alex says "I don't want to ruin the moment or anything but where exactly is our fifth alien?"  
  
They look around and Max spots her out on Liz's balcony, he goes over to her. "Are you OK?"  
  
Rachel nods looking straight out. "It's just, well, I knew I had a brother, real family and all that nice stuff and I knew if I came here there was a chance I could actually find him. But honestly I never thought I really would, I just figured I could come out here, prove to myself it was hopeless, then let go of this notion that I may actually have family."   
  
"But you found your family." Max says quietly  
  
"I know, and now look at me. I'm a wreck, I mean what am I supposed to do? Go up to Michael and just be like hey I'm your sister, make that twin sister, yea you never knew about me cause you walked off and then I got shipped to New York, bounced around in foster homes, and now I'm back after how many years?" Rachel says laughing nervously  
  
"About 11." Max and Rachel turn around to see Michael standing behind them. "And I know what it's like to be bounced around in foster homes, it's my life story. Except I gave up a long time ago the notion that I had any family. I'm glad you didn't though."  
  
Rachel looks cautiously at Michael, unsure of what to do.   
  
Michael laughs "Hey I'm no better then this family stuff then you are."  
  
Rachel cracks a slight smile. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"First we get some answers. Like why we didn't know Michael had family, or how Rachel was taken without anyone seeing. Or-"  
  
"We did" Tess interrupted joining them followed by Isabel  
  
"What?" Isabel asks walking outside "What do you mean we did?"  
  
"By the time Nasado came to get me, another person- we don't know if he was a skin or an alien or even human had Rachel, he was going for me too, but Nasado was able to get me out of there in time." Tess explains  
  
"And this never seemed important for you to tell us?" Max asks  
  
"No it didn't what were the chances of actually finding her?" Tess asks  
  
"We did, didn't we?" Isabel retorts  
  
"And don't you think I -we would of looked for her if we had known?" Michael asks hotly.  
  
"Listen! What's done is done, Rachel's here now. That's all that matters right?" Tess asks looking at them  
  
"For now." Michael says evenly  
  
(Inside)  
  
"So she's an alien too?" Kyle asks Alex  
  
"Life's full of surprises isn't it?" Alex replies "So does this mean your not going to ask her out?"  
  
"Well. I mean you almost went out with Isabel, I'm living with Tess, Liz and Max, and Michael and Maria…..it can't be all that bad right?" Kyle shrugs  
  
"Whatever you say man." Alex answers watching them.  
  
"Oh that's so sweet, family reunited, Michael looks so happy." Maria says happily  
  
"I know, it's great isn't it?" Liz sighs  
  
"You two are so sappy." Alex says disgusted.  
  
"Shut up" They answer in unison   
  
*****************  
  
Back in the café later on.  
  
"The sheriff should be here any minute" Liz announces hanging up the phone.  
  
Rachel nods nervously, picking at the food in front of her.  
  
"Does you arm still hurt?" Maria asks  
  
"No, Max did a good job." Rachel smiles "Better then I could of." They nod in agreement, the table silent everyone is thinking.  
  
"He's here." Alex announces a few minutes later breaking the silence.  
  
Valenti saunters over to the table they are crowded around. "So Michael I hear you've found your family."  
  
"Looks that way." Michael replies  
  
"Rachel, you need to come with me, we need to, well basically we need to tell the state of New Mexico that you belong here." Valenti says actually cracking a smile  
  
"I'm coming with you." Michael says grabbing his coat.  
  
"You didn't have to come." Rachel says to him before as she gets into the car.  
  
"Neither did you." Michael answers shutting the door.  
  
To Be Continued please R&R in here or by email I want to hear what you all think. Thanx! 


	2. Rachel

Please R&R….oh and remember this takes place…well a while back in the series lol basically pre-departure..  
  
"Jim it's hard to believe this is the same girl we found in the desert all those years ago." Ms. Canton says doubtfully  
  
"Look Leslie didn't you guys take fingerprints? Just compare them, easy enough. If it's the wrong girl then it's the wrong girl no one is hurt." Valenti replies  
  
"Except for them. Michael has never had real family you may be giving him false hope." Ms. Canton answers  
  
"You may be giving him a family." Valenti says calmly "It can't hurt to try, they know it may not be for real."   
  
"All right" Ms. Canton sighs "But if the results come back negative you're dealing with them."   
  
"You have my word." Valenti swears "Rachel? Can you come in here?"   
  
"Nice to meet you." Rachel extends her hand towards Ms. Canton   
  
"Well she certainly doesn't act like Michael" Ms Canton smiles "Come on, this wont hurt a bit." She motions Rachel to follow her.  
  
*************  
  
"Why have they been in there so long?" Michael asks Valenti  
  
"Relax Michael, they've got to run the prints through the computers."   
  
"Right, right" Michael mutters  
  
"We're done!" Ms. Canton announces walking out briskly, Rachel follows her quietly   
  
"Well?" Michael asks impatiently   
  
"We've got a match and you've got a sister Michael. For real this time too." Ms. Canton winks   
  
A surprised look registers on Michael's face. "That's, that's great." He smiles   
  
"Now, Rachel I would assume you plan to move here permanently?" Ms. Canton asks  
  
"Yea."   
  
"Where will you be residing?" Ms. Canton asks her pen poised  
  
"Well uh-"  
  
"With me." Michael finishes "For now at least, she is family."   
  
Ms. Canton's face relaxes into a smile "All right then." She writes down the information "Then it's settled then."   
  
"Thanks Leslie, I'll be seeing you." Valenti nods before leaving   
  
"That was different then I could of expected to find family" Michael stumbles over the words "Good though"   
  
"Yea" Rachel mumbles gazing out the window.  
  
"Give her time to get used to it." Valenti says to Michael  
  
***************  
  
"So this is it" Michael throws his jacket on the couch "Not much but it's a roof over my head." He smiles at Rachel. "You hate it don't you?"   
  
"No, it's nice."   
  
"So what's wrong then?"   
  
"I guess I'm in a little shock still, I never actually to find anyone out here." Rachel shrugs  
  
"That's partly why I never left, in case you ever came looking. I had no idea where to start."   
  
Rachel sits down "Actually I came here on a bet mostly- and out of curiosity. No one thought that you would be alive still. Or any of you for that matter."   
  
"What's that mean?" Michael asks  
  
"We always figured the ones that were left were turned into some sort of scientific experiment."   
  
"Who's we?"   
  
"The man who saved me." Rachel replies  
  
"An alien?"   
  
"No he was human. He took care of me for a while, but was forced to give me up for adoption people thought he was crazy. When I was younger everyday after school I'd go to his house and he'd try to figure me out."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Run tests, see who I was. What I was capable of. That's probably why I'm so bad with my powers." Rachel offers a slight smile  
  
"He never turned you in?" Michael asks surprised "We've come to trust only a select few humans"   
  
"I know the feeling. No he always believed aliens were out there, he had proof but that's all he wanted proof for himself he didn't need the fame that went along with it."  
  
"So he bet you to come here?"   
  
"He said he saw someone alive still. I connected with him somehow like your friend Max did and he saw a boy- you. In my subconscious. Pretty freaky huh?" Rachel smiles "He also wanted me to get some answers."   
  
"About your past? Well we don't know much."   
  
"Yea well… it's all right." Rachel shrugs "So what do you do around here?"   
  
"We can go see what everyone else is up to." Michael suggests   
  
"All right, let's go." Rachel follows him out the door.  
  
****************  
  
"Hey Michael" Maria goes over to him "Everything go well?"   
  
"Yep" Michael replies sitting down, Maria sits down next to him.  
  
"Sorry about before, it was kind of a shock you could say" Max extends his hand and Rachel accepts it. An odd look comes onto her face but she quickly covers it up.   
  
"No problem." She slides in next to Kyle.  
  
"Hey Rachel right?" Kyle asks nonchalantly   
  
"Yea, good memory." Rachel replies jokingly, she sits silently listening to the conversations around her. "I'll be right back." Rachel excuses herself and walks outside. She starts walking down the street quickly and turns a corner coming face to face with a man.   
  
"Where are you going? Are you all right?" He asks her alarmed   
  
"I can't stay here." Rachel replies  
  
"Hold on, yes you can you'll be fine."   
  
"John, no. I really can't. What was I thinking? I can't just have a brother all of a sudden."   
  
"He has always been your brother, but if you want to just walk out on the only family you'll ever have, then do it." John challenges her.  
  
"All right, I wont leave. It doesn't feel right though, lying." Rachel bites her lip.  
  
"It'll be over soon and if you want you can go home or maybe you'll stay." John assures her. "Now go back inside."   
  
"Fine." Rachel agrees  
  
"I'll talk to you tonight." John promises her before disappearing.   
  
"Yea." Rachel replies looking up as Maria comes out of the Crashdown, clearly looking for Rachel.   
  
"A little freaked?" Maria asks smiling  
  
Rachel returns the smile "You could say that."   
  
"Get used to it." Maria answers lightly "There's always a new twist to the story."   
  
"I've noticed." Rachel replies going back inside, she sees Max lean over and whisper something to Tess who nods in reply. An uneasy feeling comes over Rachel.   
  
"Can we talk?" Tess comes over to Rachel  
  
"Sure." Rachel follows Tess to an unoccupied table.   
  
"Michael said that someone knows about you, and told you to come here and helped you with your powers." Tess starts but pauses when Rachel starts to become pale. "Are you all right?"   
  
"I'm fine." Rachel nods uncomfortable about the conversation topic.   
  
"OK" Tess continues "I just want to make sure that your- uh friend knows the importance of keeping this a secret."   
  
Rachel nods once more, clearly becoming more and more uneasy. "He does."   
  
"Have you spoken with him lately?" Tess asks  
  
"Yes, he thinks it's great I've come in contact with Michael." Rachel replies quickly   
  
Tess smiles "That's great."   
  
"Yea." Rachel says softly "Great."   
  
Tess frowns slightly and goes back to Max. "What's wrong?" Max asks   
  
"She's lying about something, something's not right." Tess frowns "We're in a bad position though, because she's Michael's sister."   
  
"You sure?" Max asks   
  
"Positive." Tess confirms   
  
"Then we'll give it a little time and see if anything happens." Max tells her decisively.  
  
*****************  
  
***That night***  
  
A hand covers Rachel's mouth waking her with a start, John places a finger to his mouth shushing her. Rachel nods and sits up on the couch. "This is all he gave you?" John asks   
  
"How'd you get in here?" Rachel questions  
  
"I have my ways, I just wanted to remind you not to forget what you're here to do."  
  
"How could I?" Rachel asks sullenly   
  
"As soon as you're done I don't care what you do. Got it?" John's face softens "It'll be over soon enough." He promises "I'll be in touch." He stands up and leaves the apartment.   
  
A light turns on and Michael comes into the living room. "What was that sound?"   
  
"The T.V." Rachel answers quickly "I had it on for a little bit to help me get some sleep."   
  
"All right." Michael replies turning to go back into his room when out of the corner of his eye he spots the remote, across the room from Rachel. He frowns wondering what really happened, he decides to ignore it and think about it more in the morning after he got some sleep.   
  
  
To be continued….please read & review…thanks! 


End file.
